1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heated animal surgery tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal surgery tables are well known in the prior art. The upper, or supporting surface, of animal surgery tables is typically stainless steel, which can be cleaned and sterilized easier than most surfaces. Accordingly, they are well suited to use during surgery.
Although widely used, such tables present a significant problem in use. Stainless steel is a good conductor of heat and consequently draws body heat out of the animal during surgery. Studies demonstrate that the resulting heat loss typically drops the animal's body temperature by about 2.degree. F. (1.11.degree. C.). When an animal's body temperature drops, its heart rate increases, increasing the loss of blood and the general stress on the animal. This thermal loss can result in hypothermia, increases the trauma and stress on the animal, increases the mortality rate from surgery and from certain types of illness or injury, increases recovery time and reduces metabolism.
Rags are sometimes wrapped around the animal to reduce the heat loss, but the practice is largely ineffective for this purpose. The practice is also unsanitary and can interfar with the surgery.
Accordingly, there is a need for an animal surgery table that does not draw heat away from the animal during surgery.